Para ella
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Taichi piensa en Sora desde niña, adolescente y joven. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Genee! :3
1. Roja

Ésta pequeña creación (no la considero drabble al sobrepasar las 500 palabras) está dedicado a la señorita embajadora del Topic Taiora: GENEE :3 ¡Muchísimas felicidades, espero que cumplas muchos años más y pues, nos sigas brindando de tu espontaneidad y carisma! :D

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Taichi tenía la mala costumbre de provocar a Sora; más que mala costumbre, era un placer culpable verla sonrojada, casi igualando el tono de sus cabellos. Si pudiera trabajar de algo, sería como el "provocador personal de Sora Takenouchi".

Cantidad de palabras: 560.

 **Roja**

Taichi tenía la mala costumbre de provocar a Sora; más que mala costumbre, era un placer culpable verla sonrojada, casi igualando el tono de sus cabellos. Si pudiera trabajar de algo, sería como el "provocador personal de Sora Takenouchi".

Desde pequeño, Taichi se había fijado en la niña cuyos pases en el fútbol eran los mejores y desde pequeño le gustaba decirle cosas que la ponían roja.

Eso no cambió mucho cuando crecieron y ambos maduraron; bueno, cambiaron en el sentido físico y emocional, como en gustos.

Sora cambió los zapatos deportivos por sandalias y los jeans por faldas o vestidos; dejó el fútbol para tomar el tenis y reconsideró el ikebana.

Todos la veían diferente y aunque él pensaba igual, sabía que seguía siendo la misma Sora de siempre y era por eso que se atrevió a decir:

―Te iba mejor en el fútbol ―Sora, que estaba picando la pelota pequeña y verde de tenis, detuvo sus movimientos para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Taichi sonrió para sí mismo.

―¿Disculpa? Sólo he fallado algunos tiros.

―¿Algunos? ―Preguntó Taichi con una mueca divertida en sus labios, viéndola colorearse de a poco.

―¿Qué sabes tú sobre tenis, a todo esto? ―Preguntó y Taichi la vio estrujando la pequeña pelota en su diestra.

―Bueno, no mucho, pero sé que los tiros deben de ser precisos.

Sora arrugó su frente y Taichi supo que la tenía donde quería.

―¿Por qué no te muestro un poco, entonces? ―Ofreció ella con fingida amabilidad, haciéndolo reír.

―No gracias; no me van los deportes donde todos gimen al lanzar la pelota ―Sora se sonrojó de la furia y él se enderezó del suelo en donde estaba para tomar sus cosas, con clara intención de marcharse―. Nos vem―

―¿Temes que te dé una lección, Yagami? ―Taichi detuvo sus pasos al escucharla. Sora era una chica muy amable y no le gustaban los enfretamientos, pero cuando se metían con ella ―como Taichi hacía siempre―, conocían esa parte de Sora que nadie podría creer.

Él se regresó a ella, tiró sus cosas a un costado y la vio sonreír triunfal.

Sora le fue mostrando los movimientos básicos con la raqueta y las normas de tiro, el tiempo, los puntos. Taichi la escuchaba con atención, aunque tentaba mirar su piernas luciendo bajo la falda deportiva.

Cuando dieron inicio a un pequeño partido, Sora no tuvo compasión de Taichi, lanzando la pelota con fuerza y haciéndolo trastabillar, corriendo de un punto a otro sin descanso y sin la suerte de poder darle de regreso a la bola.

―Mucho ruido pocas nueces ―Sentenció Sora cuando finalizaron, con un marcador lastimero hacia Taichi.

El moreno se limpió el sudor de la frente, respirando con dificultad para ir acercándose a ella; la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

―Gimes demasiado ―Se burló y la hizo sonrojar. Él levantó las manos a modo de rendición antes de que ella se abalanzara contra él―. Lo admito, soy un asco con el tenis.

La Takenouchi pareció aceptar sus palabras. Suspiró y sonrió.

―¿Tanto te costaba admitirlo? ―Preguntó ella y él sólo se encogió de hombros, cruzando junto a ella para ir a por sus cosas, pero en un descuido de la pelirroja, Taichi levantó su falda con la punta de la raqueta.

―Valió la pena ―Dijo divertido, viendo a su rostro igualar el candor de sus cabellos.

…


	2. Nudos

Éste puede ser considerado drabble xD ¡No puedo contenerme con las palabras muchas veces! D:

En fin, espero que les guste, en especial a ti, Genee :3

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: A Taichi le gustaban las manos de Sora, porque eran perfectas para hacer nudos.

* * *

 **Nudos**

Sora era buena con los nudos, tenía dedos finos y manos fuertes y gráciles para hacerlos siempre. Desde pequeños, Taichi la miraba hacerle nudos a sus zapatos deportivos y con el tiempo, esos nudos fueron los arreglos florales que hacía con su madre.

Dedos fuertes, finos y gráciles.

―¡Apúrate, Taichi, llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia! ―Dijo Sora desde la entrada del departamento, completamente vestida con su kimono ceremonial, pulcramente puesto.

Taichi batallaba aún con terminar de anudar su kaku obi, encaminándose hacia donde estaba ella en el proceso. Cuando el moreno la vio, soltó la tela blanca ante su imagen y es que Sora se veía hermosa con aquel kimono blanco con flores rojas y naranjas, mientras su cabello naranja hacía juego con éstas, recogida cuidadosamente en un moño que acababa con un tocado de flores naturales en un costado; su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado, no muy cargado, a ella no le gustaba.

―¿Nuevamente el kaku obi, eh? ―Preguntó ella con un suspiro rendido, dirigiéndose a él.

Sora dejó sus cosas en el sofá de la sala y recogió la tela para colocarlo a la altura de la cintura de Taichi.

―Sabes que soy un desastre con éstas cosas ―Confesó él y ella asintió divertida.

Las manos de Sora yacían a sus espaldas y Taichi podía sentirlas trabajar con cuidadosos movimientos, mientras terminaba de anudar el kaku obi. Sonrió sin que ella se diera por enterado. Ella tenía una perfección en las manos que él siempre admiraría.

―Listo ―Sora se puso delante de él y acomodó la yukata de Taichi, trazando con sus manos el correcto corte de la tela, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

Taichi no podía apartar sus ojos ella.

―No me trates como un arreglo de flores, Sora ―Dijo divertido y ella se sonrojó para mirarlo y contradecirlo, mas al hacerlo, él acortó la distancia con su rostro y besó sus labios con esa gracia infantil, esa torpea pueril que parecía nunca cambiar en él.

Sora quedó un momento en el aire al sentirlo, pero así como ella era buena acomodando flores, vestidos y haciendo nudos, también era buena dándole dulzura a los besos de Taichi.

La apretó contra su cuerpo y ella trazó sus manos desde el pecho del muchacho hasta llegar a sus hombros y acariciar su rostro.

―Muy gracioso ―Dijo Sora al separar sus labios de él―, pero ya me vestí y no conseguirás nada más hasta que volvamos.

―¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no puedo besar a mi novia sin que piense que trato de retenerla para no ir a esa ceremonia aburrida?

Sora rodó los ojos y tomó su mano para llevarlo a la salida de su departamento.

―Es una ceremonia familiar; no es tan aburrida.

―Sora, te quiero, pero hasta tus parientes se quedan dormidos ―Ella rio y besó sus labios ligeramente, acallando sus quejas.

―Vamos, se nos hace tarde ―Y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Taichi, encaminándose fuera del departamento.

Taichi miró sus dedos con los de Sora y supo que ella era excelente con los nudos.


	3. Un lugar donde reposar

Y bueno, así llegamos a un "tercer" capítulo xD

Intenté ser ordenada con el primer capítulo pero el internet y mi notebook no colaboran :c

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti, Genee :D ¡Que pases un excelente cumpleaños! :3

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Sora se culpabiliza y Taichi sólo puede ofrecerle un lugar donde reposar.

* * *

 **Un lugar donde reposar**

A Taichi nunca le gustó el sonido de la lluvia, le deprimía. No le gustaba ver el cielo oscurecido. Pero al tener una hermana pequeña, aprendió a cómo cambiar el sonido de la lluvia por el sonido de aplausos y el color del cielo, darle un sentido diferente, como que sólo es de noche y no tardaría en salir el sol.

Consolar a Hikari era diferente y sentía que era más sencillo. Pero cuando vio las lágrimas de Sora cayendo por su rostro, supo que el sonido de la lluvia o el cielo oscurecido no eran tan malos.

Los hombros de Sora se movían con fuerza irregular, mientras ella intentaba acallar sus sollozos con sus manos sin mayor resultado. Sora no quería llorar delante de las personas, no quería sentirse derrotada ni mostrarse débil. Ella era fuerte, él lo sabía.

Pero en esos momentos, ella ya no daba más.

―Sora… ―Susurró y se agachó hasta donde estaba ella. La oscuridad los cubría, aunque no ayudaba a ocultar el sonido de su llanto. La joven de dieciséis años yacía sentada en la esquina de su cocina, rogando por hacerse invisible, pero sabía que por más acurrucada que esté, él no dejaría de verla.

―Es mi culpa… ―Dijo entre sollozos―; ella…, es mi culpa…

―No es culpa de nadie ―Acercó su mano hasta la cabeza de Sora pero ella lo apartó con su mano.

―¡Ella está así por mi culpa! ―Bramó molesta y Taichi vio cansancio en sus ojos.

Toshiko cayó enferma hace unos días, precisamente el día en que ella y su hija discutieron a tal punto en el que Sora decidió marcharse de casa en un arrebato de furia contra su madre. Ella no sabía que su progenitora llevaba una enfermedad silenciosa con ella y que había causado estragos en su cuerpo aquel día.

Al saberlo, Sora no se separaba de la cama de su madre cuando la mujer fue hospitalizada y se olvidó del por qué habían discutido aquel día, sólo se mantuvo a su lado, olvidándose de sí misma.

Sora comenzó a descuidar su salud y el médico les recomendó que vaya a descansar unas noches a su casa, mientras que Toshiko era cuidada por las noches por sus hermanas.

Taichi la llevó a su departamento, pero Sora no quería té, no quería un baño que la tranquilizara, no quería dormir pensando en que su madre estaba internada y por su culpa.

―¡Deja de culpabilizarte! ―Bramó Taichi, molesto porque ella no parecía querer entrar en razón. Sora lo miró sorprendida y él se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia. La idea no era gritarla, pero lo desesperaba―. No es tu culpa, Sora…; ella no querría verte así.

Taichi apegó su frente con la de Sora y trató de tranquilizarla, acariciando su cabello. La chica fue siendo consciente de su tacto cálido y entonces derrumbó en él, ahogando su llanto en su pecho, mientras él la consolaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así y no le importaba realmente, él la abrazaría toda la eternidad si fuese necesario. Él prefería escuchar la lluvia caer que las lágrimas de Sora, o apreciar el cielo nublado que el rostro triste de su amiga.

La ayudó a levantarse entonces y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Sora necesitaba dormir, no lo venía haciendo desde hace días y cuando la ayudó a subir a su cama, ella no soltó su brazo.

―Quédate a mi lado ―Pidió y él no lo dudó, ni un segundo.

Sora se hizo a un lado para darle lugar en su cama y se abrazó a él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, sintiendo que, al menos en él, ella encontraba un consuelo, un lugar de paz donde ella pudiera reposar.


End file.
